Bucky
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Bucky was trying to become himself again. It wasn't easy. He was an outcast in the world, and he didn't even remember who he was trying to be. Yet, somehow, Bucky was lucky enough to have a friend in Steve Rogers, and a budding friendship with the Avengers. Soon, Bucky will find himself, whether it was his old self, or something new. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Finding Home

**Finding Home**

 **Summary: Bucky was trying to become himself again. It wasn't easy. He was an outcast in the world, and he didn't even remember who he was trying to be. Yet, somehow, Bucky was lucky enough to have a friend in Steve Rogers, and a budding friendship with the Avengers. Soon, Bucky will find himself, whether it is his old self, his something new.**

 **AN: The Avengers, as in the movie, isn't a TV series, where a character develops over time(not counting the hundreds of cartoon series). I, personally, have to study a characters for forever before I can understand them and write a story about them. That's one of the reasons why I have so few movie fanfics. However, I love Bucky, and his story, as well as his never-ending friendship with Steve so I'll try my best. I don't see many fics with Bucky and the Avengers so I think I'll enjoy this.**

 **PS. I doubt there will be romance. If you do know of any stories, please-! Share! As well as any ideas for my oneshots. *bows* I'll do my best! I OWN NOTHING!**

 _"Flashbacks." Throughout all of my oneshots, Bucky will experience all kinds of memories and flashbacks, chased by any given thing, but won't really... Dwell on it... Or remember... Bucky will just go through life having this moments thrown at him and continue to move forward._

 **~?~?~?~**

He was so numb. So cold. He couldn't feel the world around him as his mind was bombarded by memories he couldn't make sense of.

 _"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes."_

 _"I'm not gonna fight you… You're my friend."_

 _"...Then finish it… 'Cause I'm with you til the end of the line…"_

He stumbled, gasping for breath as suddenly it was too hard to breath. That blonde hair, a physique that was once small and scrawny, those blue eyes. He could remember. That was Steve- His comrade? … His friend… What was Steve?!

"Bucky?"

...Bucky...? Oh… That was him… Through dazed, brown eyes, he looked up, meeting the gaze of worried, blue eyes. So familiar.

"Steve…" Bucky whispered, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed.

"Bucky!"

 **~Later~**

 _Bucky screamed, unimaginable pain coursing through his body, and no matter how much he begged for them to stop, or screamed why, all they did was stare with their cold eyes._

Light flooded around him, the darkness receding as brown eyes blinked tiredly. Bucky shifted, groaning when his body began to ache more and his scarred stump, under all of that metal, screamed in protest.

"Bucky? You awake?"

Bucky blinked, his vision clearing to reveal that all too familiar "apple pie America". "...Steve...?"

The blonde smiled. "Yea Bucky, it's me."

Bucky groaned again, bringing his real hand up to knead at his eyes, smearing the black makeup. "...What happened...?" he asked, gritting his teeth against a headache.

Steve frowned. "I was hoping you could tell me. You just appeared at the tower's doorstep," he said.

"Tower?" Bucky whispered, then opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling.

 _Home… Have to find home… Where is home…? What is home…?_

 _A bright smile. "Bucky!"_

 _"Steve… Steve is home…"_

"I remember," Bucky said shortly.

"Bucky?" Steve asked, poorly concealed hope in his voice.

The winter soldier continued. "I remember wanting home… and found the Stark Tower," he said, his eyes narrowing. "...What is home?"

Steve sighed, smiling sadly. He stood up and Bucky noticed they were in a modest bedroom. "Come on Bucky," Steve said, "You stink, and you're skin and bones. Let me take care of you for once."

 _"Pneumonia again punk?"_

 _"I can't help it jerk. My body is too weak…"_

 _*chuckle* "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."_

Bucky remained silent, allowing the other man to lift and carry him to another room; a bathroom, with a large tub. Bucky was detached as the tub began to fill, and he was then stripped bare, just as naked on the outside as he was on the inside, before he was placed into the tub. Bucky idly raised his flesh hand, covered in bubbles; the water was warm, the perfect temperature for his chilled skin.

 _Cold water was thrown on him; he screamed as white, hot pain overtook his body._

Bucky didn't speak but Steve did; talking and talking, that sunshiney smile never leaving his face. At first, while washing his face of dirt and black paint, Steve talked about the Avengers, and about the Battle of Manhattan. Then, as his hair was being washed and his scalp scrubbed, Steve spoke of the world they now lived in. Without his notice, Bucky began to feel calm, almost… at peace… Steve's rambling, the warm suds, the scent of vanilla… It all almost seemed familiar…

"Bucky?"

Bucky blinked, looking over his shoulder. When had he left the tub? He was sitting on a stool, a warm, plush towel draped over his shoulder as Steve dried his hair.

Bucky tilted his head to the side. "...What?" he asked, his voice still a little raspy from disuse.

Steve smiled, and held up a closed razor. "Mind if I give you a shave?"

 _"Why don't you ever shave your own face?"_

 _"Haha, 'cause you do it better Stevie! Razor burns hurt!"_

Bucky said nothing, merely tilting his head back. Bucky's eyes widened briefly as he realized what he had done. How much did he trust this man, without even noticing or feeling anything?

Steve smiled at the trust the ex-assassin was showing him. Steve was using an old razor, as he knew it better, and Bucky was willingly exposing his neck to him; one stroke and Steve could kill the other man, but Bucky trusted him. Steve shuffled to the sink for shaving cream; Bucky may not be himself, but Steve saw him in there, under all the pain and suffering.

Bucky remained silent, listening idly as the blade ran over his face, scraping off lather and cutting the bristles from his skin. The feeling of it was almost familiar, and he heard more voices, more memories of a past he couldn't remember. When Steve finished, he gently wiped the access from Bucky's face, before cleaning with water, and then rubbing aftershave into his skin. (I'm a single woman, I know nothing)

Steve straightened and left Bucky for a moment, returning with a pair of sweatpants and a white, cotton shirt. Bucky dressed, staring at his metal arm when he accidently ripped the seam of his shirt. Steve didn't seem to mind as he forgave him and then led him to a kitchenette; there was a small, simmering pot on a burner.

Bucky allowed himself to be sat down and he watched with analyzing eyes. Steve was filling a bowl with thick oatmeal, which he then topped with chopped almonds, sliced strawberries, and brown sugar. When Steve sat across from him and offered him a spoonful, Bucky didn't protest, silently chewing on the mushy oats one bite after another.

Steve smiled at him. "Are you okay Bucky?" he asked, using his thumb to wipe the corner of Bucky's mouth.

Bucky swallowed, looking down. "...I don't know," he whispered, then looked at Steve. "...Who am I again?"

Steve smiled, cuffing the other man's cheek. "You are James Buchanan Barnes," he said, confidence in his tone, "And my friend, Bucky."

Bucky tilted his head. "Bucky…" he murmured thoughtfully, "I don't know who that is… I don't know if I ever will…"

Steve chuckled. "I'll show you," he said, "I'm with you til the end of the line Bucky."

That phrase again.

 _"We're brothers Steve. I'll always be there for you. I'm your shadow now, punk."_

 _A bright, warm smile. "Jerk."_

Bucky looked down. "...I'm broken…" he said quietly, closing his eyes as screams overtook his mind.

Bucky's eyes snapped open in shock as suddenly he was hugged tightly. At first, his metal hand twitched, reaching for a knife that wasn't there, and his trigger finger locked, pulling the trigger of an invisible gun, before finally he went limp, his head falling onto Steve's shoulder. Steve held the other man close, one hand supporting his back while the other was on his head, massaging the ex-assassin's scalp.

"I'll fix you," Steve swore.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kintsukuroi: "to repair with gold". The first thing that came to mind when I finished this; it is the art of repairing pottery with gold or silver lacquer, and understanding that the piece is more beautiful for having been broken. I think it fits. Bucky is the pottery, and Steve is the gold.**

 **Once again, any ideas, please share and I'll try to put it in, while of course, putting down your name. I'm fifty-fifty on whether or not this will be a 'story', in chronological order, or if it will be a bunch of oneshots.**

 **Anyways, till next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	2. Paint

**Paint**

 **Summary: Bucky's arm held bad memories. He ignored them, because the arm was necessary. The red star upon it; was that necessary? Steve didn't seem to think so.**

 **AN: First chapter/oneshot, Bucky hasn't met the Avengers yet, he's living on Steve's floor. PS, Nucky spent day1 sleeping, and day2 was where Steve took care of him.**

 **Amy** **: You're really sweet, thanks! And I think the whole story will fit with the Kintsukuroi phrase. Slowly but surely, I hope to write a story where Bucky will be pieced together again, Steve and the Avengers as his gold and silver, and soon, Bucky will be okay. Not perfect, but at least okay. *soft smile***

 _"Flashbacks/Thoughts." (I'll clarify and they are usually Bucky's)_

 **~?~?~?~**

Warm… Safe…

Steve mumbled in his sleep, shifting closer to the source of warmth that was next to him. Bucky, sitting against the headboard, looked down, observing the blonde, who put so much trust in him. It was early morning, about 5 AM, and the beginning of his third day in the Avengers Tower.

Bucky hadn't sleep much that night, only in hour long intervals between waking up every ninety minutes to check his surroundings and to check on Steve, Usually, by now, Bucky would be on the floor, completing his morning exercises, or outside, running a mile a minute, but Bucky couldn't bring himself to leave the bed. Steve was latched onto his thighs, unconsciously, and Bucky was watching him.

Steve looked so peaceful, and trusting, like all was right in the world, like he wasn't sleeping next to an ex-assassin. Bucky couldn't describe what he was feeling at that moment but it was awe, and love; love for the comfort his friend was giving.

 _"Hmmm… You're warm."_

 _*snort* "I'm not a hot-water bag punk."_

 _"Jerk."_

"Are you alright?"

Bucky's eyes lit up for a moment, leaving their dazed state before they fell onto Steve; who was looking at Bucky sleepily.

"Yes," Bucky said simply.

Steve glanced at his clock. "Lie down," he said, tugging on the other man's shirt. "Even if you don't sleep, you can rest a little more."

Bucky frowned, but didn't argue, allowing himself to be dragged down. He didn't close his eyes, watching every corner, as well as the closet and the , his eyes landed on Steve's form; he observed as much as he could.

Steve's disheveled hair. His soft snores. The slow rise of his back as he breathed. The warmth he naturally gave out. There was so much to look at.

Bucky tilted his head. At least his time wouldn't be wasted too terribly.

 **~Later~**

"What do you want for brunch Bucky?" Steve asked, toeing on his slippers. "Waffles or oatmeal?"

Bucky didn't reply, looking at his metal arm as he idly traced the rough, red paint.

"Bucky?" Steve asked again, then paused, taking in the other man's actions.

Bucky looked up. "Oatmeal," he said emotionlessly.

Steve tilted his head, glancing at Bucky's arm before he smiled. "I'll get it," he said, "And something else."

Steve left and Bucky looked back at his arm, now that Steve wasn't there to worry about him more. Bucky was wearing a wifebeater, forcing him to look at the red star that was on his metal arm. Red for blood he was programmed to shed, and a star, to mock his former love for his country… The arm was necessary, without it, he would be hindered, but that didn't mean he liked it. This arm was a constant reminder of his past; of a world of pain and torture.

 _"Do you like it?"_

 _The asset looked at the freshly painted, red star; ignoring the pain in his stump as he was trained. "No."_

 _The handler smiled sadistically. "Too bad, it stays."_

"Bucky."

The ex-assassin looked up, receiving a large bowl that was filled to the brim with oatmeal, blueberries, and almond. Steve smiled at him and Bucky noticed something else in Steve's arm. Steve was carrying a tool box, which held three paint cans, various paintbrushes, and-

Bucky paused and Steve grinned, holding up the can of paint remover. "I thought you could use a change."

"Change?" Bucky wondered, eating his oatmeal.

Steve nodded, pulling a stool to sit next to Bucky. "I can remove the old paint and put something new," he said, and grabbed a rag. "Do you mind?"

Bucky shook his head, looking down at the star. "What do you want?" Steve asked, uncapping the remover.

Bucky looked up and around the living room; trying to get an idea while Steve began to rub paint remover into the red spot. Finally, Bucky's brown eyes landed on Steve's shield; he paused. The shield. A symbol of strength. A symbol of hope. A symbol of life, and second chances.

Bucky's eyes narrowed slightly. "...Can I have a second chance?" he whispered to himself.

Steve looked up from his vigorous rubbing. He smiled. "All are capable of giving second chances," he said, "It is the fate of that person to decide if they deserve a second chance."

Bucky said nothing; he looked at his metal arm. He watched at the last of the red star was removed, leaving bare, silver metal. Slowly, Bucky brought his flesh fingers to the spot, scraping the pad of his thumb over the smooth surface. Bucky frowned, he couldn't describe what he was feeling, except that, even though it was impossible, he felt like a weight had been removed from the metal limb.

Steve smiled, uncapping the permanent metal paint. "What'll it be Bucky?" he asked.

Bucky looked up at him, before he pointed at the symbol. "That," he said.

Steve looked over, his eyes widening briefly, before he smiled. "Okay Bucky."

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please don't expect the Flashbacks to always be there. I write the story as I go, and by feeling. If I think of a thought to go with that given 'moment' then a 'flashback' will be added. It all depends.**

 **That took a bit of effort… Anyways, the next chappie will have the reveal. Bucky will see the Avengers, and there, it will be found out; Will they accept him, or not?**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	3. Avengers

**The Avengers**

 **Summary: The Avengers finally meet Bucky. They aren't sure what to think. Everyone knew Tony wouldn't break the ice this time; Bucky killed his parents after all, he had nothing to say. Imagine their surprise, when it was Bucky, who broke the ice.**

 **AN: Here are the Avengers. I'm marking this as, before Avengers: Age of Ultron, so no Pietro and Wanda, but there will be Sam, every so often. Ummm…. Maybe I'll have the twins later. I'm kinda riding on the idea that maybe Bucky has heard of them, maybe they like Bucky… It's just a thread now, no where near a full quilt. Also SHIELD is iffy, it's too complicated to mess with so I'll just stick with it.**

 _"Flashbacks/Thoughts" of Bucky_

 _Jarvis_

 **~?~?~?~**

 **Day 1**

"Aw, come on guy~!" Clint whined, gesturing to the 'family' TV. "Lord of the Rings beats Harry Potter any day!"

"I concur!" Thor announced, waving Mjolnir.

"Uh, no-no," Tony teased, "I pick-."

 _"I apologize sir,"_ Jarvis interrupted, and they all looked up.

"What is it J-man?' Tony asked.

 _"It would appear that Mr. Barnes is at the door." J_ arvis replied, and the TV turned on to reveal the security camera footage.

Steve jerked, "Bucky?" he asked, then looked at the camera feed.

Leaning against the backdoor of the building was the hunched over form of a man. The man was wearing black leather and had a metal arm. At Tony's order, the camera angle changed, revealing the man's face. Without words, Steve jumped up, dashing to the stars to get downstairs.

"What is he doing here?" Natasha frowned, examining the video.

Tony frowned. "Bucky, as in the Winter Soldier, the Hydra Assassin?" he asked.

"Shield said to be on the lookout for him," Clint noted. "He's been taking out Hydra bases for the last four months before disappearing."

They watched as Steve suddenly entered the scene. They wasn't any audio, not that there was a conversation as Bucky collapsed, Steve instantly catching him. Tony continued to watch the video as Steve tried to wake his 'friend', the others speculating in the background. Tony's eyes narrowed slightly as the assassin was dragged into the tower.

Natasha was the only one to notice.

 **~Later in the Day~**

"Hey," Tony said, eyeing Steve as the man walked into the kitchen.

Steve looked at him, "Hey," he said, holding a mug of coffee.

"What's going on in there?" Bruce asked, doing the Sunday crossword puzzle.

Steve sighed, musing his hair. "He's still unconscious," he grit his teeth. "He's having nightmares and I can't wake him up."

Tony fist clenched. "...What is he doing here Steve?" Tony asked, not looking at the man.

"He didn't say," Steve said, then tensed, looking at the engineer. "Is something wrong Tony?"

Tony put down his tablet, glaring at Steve. "Yes, there is," he said.

Bruce looked between them nervously; he slowly stood up. "I'm just- yea, I'm going to go," he said, slowly walking out. "Don't kill each other please."

The tension was thick in the kitchen, Steve and Tony staring at each other with an intensity they hadn't had since the Battle of Manhattan. Steve spoke first.

"Well," he said, "Throw it out. Put it on the table."

"Okay I will," Tony growled. "What is he doing here Steve? He's the enemy! He tried to kill you, and Tash, and Sam! And he killed my parents!"

"You think I don't know that?" Steve asked coldly. "I was there. Howard was my friend as well."

"Then why are you defending him?" Tony growled.

Steve sighed, shaking his head. "What if the world hadn't given you a second chance Tony?" he asked. "What is they said you were the trigger of those weapons that so many used to destroy the world?"

Tony looked away. "That's different," he said, calmly slightly.

"How so?" Steve argued. "Because you were willing and he wasn't? Have you forgotten as well? Bucky was the gun, Hydra held the trigger."

"Tch."

Tony said nothing more, unwilling to admit he was wrong, and Steve sighed, standing up. They said nothing more as Steve walked to the door, bringing his coffee with him. Before he left, Steve glanced back.

"Just think," he said, "what would've happened if we hadn't given you the benefit of the doubt."

 **~Day 2~**

Tony was in his garage, hunched over one of his Lamborghinis. He was too pissed, and lost in thought to deal with people, so he's been here since yesterday morning, after his argument with Steve. He didn't know what to think. He hated to admit it but the super soldier had been correct.

What if the world hadn't given him a second chance? What if they had just thrown him onto the streets like they would a dog? If he had been marked by his sins till death, and three generations after?

Tony paused in his work, resting his chin on his fist. It was after he'd quit the business that Pepper had really taken an interest in him. What if he hadn't quit? Would he still have Pepper? Tony sighed, shaking his head. He couldn't imagine a life without the red-haired woman on his left.

 _"Sir."_

Tony didn't bother moving. "What Jarvis?" he asked.

The blueprints on his monitor changed to show video. _"Mr. Barnes has awoken."_

This time, Tony did look up, watching idly as the winter soldier, awoke, Steve by his side. Tony stared, unconsciously beginning to sympathize. Barnes looked like himself, after he had left himself go, after Afghanistan. He looked broken.

 _"-rk. Sir? Are you okay?"_

Tony jerked, forcing himself to look away. "Turn it off," he said.

 _"...Yes Sir…"_

 **~Day 3~**

"Morning," Natasha said, looking up from her paper.

"Oatmeal or waffles?" Bruce asked, topping a bowl of oatmeal.

"Morning, and oatmeal please," Steve said, distracted; he turned to Tony. "To-."

Steve paused, his face becoming pinched, before he looked away; Tony ignored him too.

"Jarvis," Steve said instead, "Can you tell me where I can find some paint remover, as well as some permanent metal paint?"

 _"In the supply closet, on your left, closest to Sir's lab."_

"Thank you," Steve said, then took the oatmeal. "Thank you."

Steve left without another word and the others glanced at Tony with worried frowns. Tony ignored them.

 **~Day 4~**

Everyone was in the living room, the tension thick as they waited for their last member and guest to join them; emotions varied. Natasha and Sam were wary, but calm, already knowing the personality of the ex-assassin. Thor was calm, happy to meet someone new with strength similar to himself but quiet, knowing it wasn't time to speak. Bruce was calm, usual anger aside, so not to cause a green scene. Clint was weary, but he trusted his partner's opinion on the matter.

Finally was Tony. Tony was silent. Almost seething for their guest. various, angry thoughts running through his head. He was ready to chew the man out- To make him feel small, as petty as it was. He was going to-

"Guys, this is Bucky," Tony looked up, and all thoughts of murder left him.

Tony remained silent as the ex-assassin introduced himself, staring. Bucky was cleaned up, his makeup gone, his hair pulled back in a small ponytail, clean clothes; he looked human. A broken human, who had seen pain and suffering, like himself. Without his notice, Tony spoke.

"...How do we know you're really good," by 'we', he meant 'I'.

Steve gave him and ugly look but Bucky was silent, before he turned, showing his metal arm to Tony. Everyone momentarily paused when they noticed the paint on his shoulder. Instead of a blood, red star, there was a new picture. A red circle, with a blue inside, and a white star; Steve's shield. They all took a moment to admire it, for they all knew what it meant. Steve's symbol of hope.

Bucky was appraising it as well. "...I may not remember following such a symbol before," he said, then looked at Tony. "But I do remember what it means, and that I want to fight for this symbol."

"I want to bring hope too."

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There is it. The beginning I suppose you could say. Most chapters here after will have Bucky with the Avengers respectively. Please review and give me your support *bows*.**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	4. On Your Left

**On Your Left**

 **Summary: It's time for Bucky to get back on his feet! Let's start with a morning jog! (or really a morning marathon…)**

 _"Flashbacks/Thoughts" - though I doubt this chapter will have any._

 **~?~?~?~**

Sam took even breaths, body loping as he ran around central park, at five AM in the morning; completing his daily exercise. He was alone, as Steve was still caring for his friend, Bucky, who was adjusting slowly to his new environment. Sam wasn't surprised, Steve was a good guy, of course he'd shirk work to help a friend, but he was a little envious. Sam really appreciated the friendship he had with the super soldier.

Sam huffed. Maybe he could ask Steve to invite their newest-

"On your left."

Sam jumped, then watched as a large, blonde man ran passed him with even strides. Sam was momentarily surprised before he smirked; Cap was back. Sam pitched forward slightly, well he can't disa-

"On your right."

Sam shouted in surprise, barely catching his balance as a second buff man ran passed him. Sam stared in shock.

"Hey, wait up!" he barked, scrambling to catch up.

Bucky glanced back curiously, easily catching up with his comrade's left side. He looked at Steve, who was snickering in amusement.

"What did that accomplish?" he asked.

Steve laughed. "It's supposed to be funny," he said, "Sam knows he can't beat up but he hates to lose."

"On your left!"

"Jesus?!" Steve's eyes widened.

Sam was suddenly between them, in his flight gear, before he swung his legs. Steve couldn't react as he was kicked into the water with a shout of shock. Bucky paused in his jog, watching as Sam flew away, maniacally laughing. Steve shot up from the water with a gasp, coughing.

"Sam!" Steve shouted.

"Haha!"

Steve paused, eyes widening when he saw Bucky, who was trying to hide a smile, chuckles spilling from his lips; Steve then smiled.

"I see the humor in it now," Bucky laughed, offering his hand.

Steve laughed too. "We'll it doesn't usually go like that," he said, "But I'm glad to see you smile."

Bucky paused, like he was surprised by the fact. "I'd almost forgotten I was capable of such a thing," he said.

Steve chuckled. "You'll find that you'll smile more with us," he said.

Bucky tilted his head.

"You might as well scream Asset. You'll never be happy again."

"Hey!"

The two super soldiers looked up, Sam was flying above them. "Why'd you stop?!" he caled.

The two men glanced at each other; they smirked. "On you rleft!" Steve shouted, running.

"On your right!" Bucky announded.

"Hey! Wait up guys!" Sam screamed. "Aw come on guys! Let me win! Just this once!"

"No way!"

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Um… I don't really know if I like that no much… I kinda feel like I'm about to hit a rock with this one… I don't really want to, I kinda like this story so it's kinda upsetting…**

 **Anyways, til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	5. Arm Wrestling

**Arm Wrestling**

 **Summary: Tony doesn't like to be beaten.**

 **AN: This take directly after "On Your Left". BTW, I don't want to keep mentioning with arm is metal or not. We all know by now, Bucky's left arm is his metal arm.**

 _"Flashbacks/Thoughts"_

 _Jarvis_

 **~?~?~?~**

"We're home!"

Tony looked up from his tablet, only to chuckle as he saw the state the three soldiers were in. Bucky was emotionless, but his eyes were amused as well. Steve was soaking wet, and muddy, covered in pond scum, while Sam was winded, but smirking.

"Nice run?" Tony asked.

"Hell yea!" Sam said.

Steve sighed, "I'm going to shower," he said, walking out of the kitchen.

"You're shoes are squeaking," Bucky informed him, following closely.

"Yea, yea," Steve sighed, then looked at his friend. "Why don't you stay? You can start making some oatmeal for us."

Bucky tilted his head. "Ok."

Steve and Sam left, and Bucky turned to the cupboard. Tony watched with an engineer's eye as Bucky reached in with his left hand, easily grasping the glass handle of a mug and lifting it out. Tony watched closely as the man set it down, and grabbed two more.

"Your control is amazing," Tony noted.

Bucky jumped, his left hand twitching so badly that he snapped the mug's handle off. "Sorry," he said on reflex, as Steve said it was proper.

Tony chuckled. "It's okay," he replied, then repeated. "Your control is amazing."

Bucky glanced at the metal arm. "It was necessary," he said quietly, and threw away the broken glasses.

Tony peered closer. "Are you left-handed?" he asked.

"Originally," Bucky nodded, "But I was trained to be ambidextrous."

Tony stood up, he went to touch but Bucky turned, suddenly tense. "Please don't," Bucky said.

Tony held his hands up and took a step back; he would be the same if someone new tried to touch his arc reactor. Bucky kept a wary eye on him and Tony continued to watch; analyzing with his eyes as the metal shifted with his movements. Tony tilted his head as an idea came to him.

"I saw you rip a car door off with that," Tony noted, then nodded to cupboard. "And pick up glass."

"I've practiced," Bucky shrugged.

Tony suddenly smirked at him. "Wanna do something cool?" he asked.

 **~Moments Later~**

Steve walked into the kitchen, pulling his shirt over his head. "Bucky? Is the coffee-."

Steve paused, staring. Tony and Bucky were at the bar table, facing each other, arms cocked. Tony was wearing one of his suit gauntlets, on his left arm, gripping on an equally metal arm, Bucky's arm. Steve cautiously walked towards them.

"Uh, what are you doing…?"

"Seeing who's is better," Tony said, smirking at Bucky.

Bucky wasn't smirking, he was utterly serious. "I'll will win Steve," he said seriously.

Steve sweatdropped. "That's not what I'm worried about."

 _"On my mark,"_ Jarvis intoned, _"Three."_

Tony and Bucky tensed, leaning closer in,

 _"Two."_

Eye contact.

 _"One."_

War.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So this chapter revealed a lot. Tony is on the road of friendship with Buck, Bucky is left-dominant, yet ambidextrous, and Bucky has control of his arm similar to an elephant with it's trunk.**

 **I'm doing a good job so far of keeping my chapters chronological, so yay me!**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


End file.
